emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3874 (19th October 2004)
Plot The Dingle party is in full swing and Zak takes pleasure in welcoming his guests. However Zak is furious when his arch rival Solomon Dingle arrives and steals his thunder. Solomon infuriates Zak further by reminding him of his King Dingle status and then offers to fight him for the title, raising the stakes by making the Dingles' Homestead the prize. Elsewhere at the party, Charity asks Debbie to be her chief bridesmaid; Debbie happily accepts. When Faith tries to talk to Debbie, an angry Cain yanks his daughter away. Over at the B&B, Steph is anxious when the police turn up, but breathes a sigh of relief when they explain that the hospital has filed a complaint following the altercation between Alan and the nurse. Alan shouts out that he is being kept a prisoner, but this leads the police to believe he is mentally unstable and they leave telling Steph that for his safety she should keep his door locked. Meanwhile, Frank and Len begin to form a bond after spending the day together fixing the guttering on the house. However, Len is disappointed when Jarvis insists on keeping watch over Frank's every move. Len argues back when Louise refuses to serve Frank, but finds no support from the other punters. Scott brushes off Donna's request to take a look at her scooter. A drunk Chas surprises Carl when she says she's fine with him going to the awards do without her. Cast Regular cast *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Carl King - Tom Lister *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman Guest cast *Mystic Dingle - Simon Cassidy *Faith Dingle - Gillian Jephcott *Elvis Dingle - Martin Walsh *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence *Frank Bernard Hartbourne - Rob Parry *Marilyn Dingle - Morag Siller *Solomon Dingle - Paul Shane *Brando Dingle - Jack Bodimead (uncredited) *Lilith Dingle - Amanda Hennessy Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge, upstairs hallway and Alan's room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Church Lane *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Jacob's Fold - Living room/kitchen and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,341,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes